Der Traum vom Glück
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Kogoro kommt nicht damit klar, dass seine 16-jährige Tochter Ran schwanger ist, und wirft sie eines Abends im Suff aus der Wohnung. Ran findet daraufhin Unterschlupf bei Shinichi, dem Vater des ungeborenen Babys, und denkt über ihr Leben nach.


Hallo zusammen!

Ich habe nach langer Zeit wieder einmal eine Songfic für euch! Dieses Mal ist es das Lied "Leb deine Träume" der deutschen Band "Luxuslärm". Vielleicht kennt ihr es ja. ^^  
>.comwatch?v=rmVFMSFq0BY

Was noch ganz wichtig ist: Diese OS gehört zu der FF "Der Lauf des Lebens", genauer gesagt zu Kapitel 6. Es wäre also von Vorteil, erst die FF zu lesen. Ein Müssen ist es nicht, aber es dient sicherlich dem besseren Verständnis.

So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass!

Shinichi

_**Der Traum vom Glück**_

**Gelebte Träume**

_An manchen Tagen_

_ist der Himmel schwer wie Blei_

Es war sehr gemütlich im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo.

Während es draussen regnete und stürmte und das Thermometer eisige Temperaturen anzeigte, fühlte Ran sich pudelwohl. Sie sass eingewickelt in eine warme Wolldecke auf dem Sofa und hielt eine heisse Schokolade in den Händen. Im Hintergrund lief das Radio, doch so wirklich hörte Ran der Musik nicht zu.

Sie war in Gedanken versunken, sie dachte über die Geschehnisse nach, die ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatten.

_All die Fragen_

_irren durch dein inneres Labyrinth_

_Du hörst sie sagen_

_Das klappt nie! - hör gar nicht hin!_

Als sie von Kogoro aus der Wohnung geschmissen wurde, hatte sie grosse Angst verspürt. Sie war voller Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit, aber Shinichi hatte sie später wieder aufbauen und aufmuntern können.

Ran seufzte. Wenn sie ihn nicht hätte, wäre sie wohl schon längst zugrunde gegangen. Aber ihr Freund hielt zu ihr, egal in welcher Situation, und er unterstützte sie wo er nur konnte. Sie war sein Lebensinhalt, genau wie er ihr Lebensinhalt war.

_Dieses Leben hat so viel zu geben_

_und nur du gibst ihm den Sinn!_

_Leb' deine Träume dann gehört dir die Welt!_

_Du weisst ganz alleine was dir gefällt!_

_Du musst kein Sieger sein,_

_mach dich nie wieder klein!_

_Leb' deine Träume_

'Du nennst es einen Fehler, wenn du deine Träume lebst?', hatte Shinichi sie erst vor ein paar Stunden gefragt, und jetzt plötzlich achtete Ran auf das Lied im Radio. Sie kannte es, und es gefiel ihr sehr gut. Dass es gerade in diesem Augenblick gespielt wurde, war wohl Zufall. Nichtsdestotrotz schloss sie die Augen und lauschte dem Lied.

_Willst du fliegen,_

_dann stell dich gegen den Wind_

_Du kannst die Schatten besiegen,_

_weil die Sterne dir viel näher sind_

_Und am Ende der Mauer_

_geht es weiter wenn du springst_

Sie musste sich gegen ihren eigenen Vater stellen. Sie konnte ihn und seine unverständlichen Ansichten besiegen, weil Shinichi ihr jetzt viel näher war. Und wenn sie über ihren eigenen Schatten sprang und Kogoro klipp und klar sagte, was Sache war, würde ihr Leben auch so weitergehen, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Sie musste sich endlich von ihm abnabeln, sie musste ihr eigenes Leben leben. Denn sonst wurde sie, genau wie Shinichi gesagt hatte, nie glücklich werden...

_Jeder Tag,_

_jede Stunde kann dir so viel geben_

_und nur du gibst ihr den Sinn!_

Ran wurde zwar aus der Wohnung geworfen, aber dadurch hatte sie Freiheit erlangt. Ihr Leben gehörte jetzt nur ihr alleine, und sie genoss jeden Tag davon. Aber Shinichi hatte Recht, als er sagte, sie müsse sich jetz nur um sie und das Ungeborene kümmern. Ihr Vater wollte das Baby nicht, gut. Aber sie wollte es, und Shinichi wollte es auch. Es war und blieb ihre Entscheidung, und sie hatte sich eindeutig _für_ das neue Leben in ihr entschieden.

In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie jemand den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, dieser umgedreht und die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Schnell wurde sie wieder geschlossen, und kurz daraufhin erschien ihr durchnässter Freund im Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Ran."

Sofort deutete sie auf das Radio, und er verstand. Er hörte gerade noch den letzten Refrain, doch er fand es nicht schlimm. Er kannte das Lied und hatte es eine Zeit lang dauernd gehört. Bemerkenswert war jetzt nur, dass der Inhalt sehr gut zu ihrer momentanen Situation, ganz besonders zu Rans, passte.

Er sah sie an.

"Leb deine Träume dann gehört dir die Welt. Du weisst ganz alleine, was dir gefällt. Du musst kein Sieger sein, mach dich nie wieder klein. Leb deine Träume."

Shinichi lächelte. "Dem kann ich nichts hinzufügen, nur es noch mal wiederholen."

Ran lächelte ebenfalls.

"Das brauchst du nicht. Hallo übrigens. Schön, dass du wieder hier bist."

Leichtfüssig ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ran hatte ihm gefehlt, ihre Stimme, ihre ozeanblauen Augen, und ihre weichen Lippen. Sie war der Grund, warum er jetzt immer wieder gerne nach Hause kam.

Nur widerwillig löste er sich von ihr.

"Es ist immer noch ein Sauwetter draussen. Ich gehe mich umziehen, und dann mache ich uns etwas zu Essen, okay?"

"Ist gut."

Kurz bevor Shinichi das Wohnzimmer verliess, hielt er inne und drehte sich noch mal zu Ran um.

"Mach dir wegen deinem Problem keine Sorgen, wir schaukeln das Kind schon."

"Das hast du nett gesagt", erwiderte seine Freundin.

Shinichi verschwand, und Ran lächelte erleichtert. Das war genau die Unterstützung, die sie sich so gewünscht hatte. Mit Shinichi an ihrer Seite konnte sie alles schaffen. Sie konnte ihre Träume leben...

... und das würde sie auch tun.

Owari


End file.
